The Valentine's Snow
by Mahlyenki - Dyavol - Jay
Summary: When he died,the snow began to fall once a year.


_**Are you going to Scarborough Fair?**_  
_**Yesterday holds memories in time**_  
_**Remember me to the one who lives there**_  
_**She once was a true love of mine**_

Her tiny feet paced through the snow,covered only by a pair of boots. She was wearing a simple white coat and an elegant white dress. The overpowering wind had torn the long faded yellow ribbon,causing her delicate brown hair to flow and cascade down her back. The sky was white. The level of the snow was increasing with every step she took.

It felt like it had been a thousand years since she crawled into her mako prison,and a thousand years more when she broke free. The land was still barren from her son's last fit before AVALANCHE had put him down. The world seemed cold,withered and dead in so many ways at the moment it broke her heart.

**_Tell her to think back upon younger days  
Yesterday holds memories in time  
And seek yonder crossroads where we parted ways  
Then she'll be a true love of mine_**

But she was not heading for her silver jewel's grave. Midgar had always experienced snowstorms,but strangely,since _he_ had died,the demon of the sky,it now snowed...once a year. The day he died. It was the same day he woke from his coffin. It was as if he slept the whole year to wake up just once and cry in hopes that someone would hear him but his cries often fell on deaf ears and became the howling wind. And his tears joined and came down to earth as snow,wrapping the land in brutal cold,killing beautiful flowers and trees wherever it landed. It seemed as though he was trying to call out to tell someone how he was feeling.

The streets were empty;the people of Midgar were curling up in their homes. Shinra was closed for the day and the Turks were home,sleeping. It was evening,but the sky still gave off a ghostly white color as it snowed.

Memories tugged at her mind as she practically waded through the small ice covered shire of Midgar.

**_Tell her to follow the path to the shire  
Yesterday holds memories in time  
For there she'll find her heart's true desire  
Then she'll be a true love of mine_ **

The memories of when she first dipped her hands into the blood that had spilled past the bandage and onto the floor of the lab came spiraling back,hitting her like a wall. She could still see his empty blue eyes...right before they faded to red. He was in visible pain on her table. He hadn't volunteered to help her with her work. Hojo had forced him. She was quick to find herself trying to keep him alive. He had asked her so many times to pull the knives away and to hide the syringes.

He had only volunteered to protect her,and she had rewarded him with death. The guilt was tearing at her heartstrings.

Her destination came into view,and soon she pushed past the old rusty gate that surrounded the resting place of so many people that hadn't deserved to die.

The graveyard was not well cared for. In fact,it had been abandoned since troublesome teenagers had chiseled his name away from his headstone as a prank. As a reward,he chased them out of the graveyard.

He was the last to be buried in it,as it was rumored that part of him was wandering around,looking for someone to talk to. Children refused to visit their dead parents once they heard the stories of that demon of the sky.

**_Tell her to come to the old willow tree_**  
**_Yesterday holds memories in time_**  
**_Where spirits of lost love yet whisper to thee_**  
**_Thou art still a true love of mine_**

He had been buried in the back of the graveyard,where it was hoped that no one could find him. His stone of granite that marked his place stood by a frozen black pond surrounded by willow trees that made up a ring. The veil of leaves mark the entrance to his new home with the dead,and she passes through it,a few leaves breaking free and catching in her hair that the wind had successfully snarled in the process. Once inside the willow sanctuary,she felt the wind relax.

The snow slowed its decent to the ground.

He knew she was there.

She could have sworn she saw his pale face before his entity darted away and out of sight. He was hiding behind one of the trees. He was scared. Fear. His spirit was filled with so much fear she could feel in the air. Completely unlike what he was filled with in life. He watched her approach his stone,a bouquet of white flowers. Specifically the kind the grew in his mother's garden in his hometown.

_**Tell her to gather three lilies of white**_  
_**Yesterday holds memories in time**_  
_**To place at my headstone, beneath the moon's light**_  
_**Then she'll be a true love of mine**_  
_**Forever she'll be the one true love of mine**_

He watched her place the lilies in front of his grave,and when she turned to leave,he called out.

_''Lucrecia...stay...please...'' _

She turned to face him. He was in front of her now. She wanted to share one last kiss with him...but you can't kiss a ghost.

She felt a kiss being placed on her forehead,and a tear slipped down her cheek. Her heart sank.

''I'm sorry,Vincent...'' She turned to leave again,and this time he did not call out for her. His cold dead hands reached for a lily,and he held it close,even as it withered and rotted to black and died in his hands.

* * *

_**Please review!  
**_

_**Song - Scarborough Fair **_

_**Artist - Nox Arcana **_

_**Album - Winter's Majesty**_


End file.
